¡Feliz dia de las madres, Hermione!
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Es dia de las madres y Fred con sus gemelos de tan solo seis años, rompen la rutina de las mañanas para darle una sorpresa a Hermione.


La luz del día se filtró por la ventana del cuarto principal de la casa de la familia Weasley, dándole de lleno a la castaña sobre la cara. Esa era la señal de que un nuevo día comenzaba. Tenía que, como de costumbre, perseguir a los niños por la casa para meterlos a bañar, después se daría cuenta de que tiene una varita para ayudarse en esa tarea. Luego, preparar el desayuno para que su pelirrojo e hijos comieran antes de ir a la escuela y trabajo. Despediría a Fred y a sus hijos en la puerta, deseándoles un buen día. Fred se regresaría y le besaría nuevamente hasta que los niños gritaran que se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Finalmente, ella se daba cuenta de que no estaba lista para ir al trabajo, terminaría apresuradamente de desayunar, se cambiaría y desaparecería para ir al ministerio.

Esa era una mañana normal en la vida de Hermione Granger, perdón, Hermione Weasley, y aunque era rutinario, nunca se enfadaba, se divertía persiguiendo a sus hijos, le agradaba que Fred se regresara para besarla nuevamente. Pero esa mañana, no habría nada de eso, Fred estaba en la cocina intentando preparar el desayuno.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! –Frida y Heber bajaron corriendo las escaleras, solo por esa mañana hicieron el esfuerzo de levantarse temprano y bañarse por sí solos-. ¡Ya estamos listos, papi!

-Yo no –dijo Fred, moviendo cucharas y por todos lados ¿Cómo es que Hermione hacia todo eso ella sola? Y a partir de ese momento se propuso a ayudar a su mujer con el desayuno todos los días.

-Papi, esto se quema –dijo Frida acercándose a la estufa y asomándose a ver qué era lo que su padre intentaba hacer.

-¿Por qué no usas tu varita como hace mami? –pregunto Heber. Fred sabía que su mujer usaba la magia para más rápido, pero él quería hacerlo todo al estilo muggle, quería sorprender a su amada esposa-. ¿Podemos ayudarte? –continuo sin dejar que su padre respondiera.

-¿Para que es esta harina? –pregunto Frida acercándose a la mesa.

-¡Es para esto! –respondió Heber y le soplo a la harina haciendo que su hermana quedara llena de polvo blanco en la cara.

-¡Papi! –chillo Frida. Fred agarro la bolsa que contenía la harina, tomo un puño y lo soplo a Heber.

-¡Eso no se vale! –grito el niño mientras su padre y hermana reían.

Escuchaba gritos en la cocina, tenía que levantarse o se matarían entre ellos, pero una fuerza le hizo seguir acostada, no se hizo de rogar, sonrió al imaginarse a Fred tratando de controlar a sus hijos él solo.

Después de varios minutos de desastre en la cocina, finalmente tener listo el desayuno de Hermione, perseguir a Frida y Heber alrededor de la mesita de la cocina, dejar a Heber colgado del tobillo, que Frida le recordara, al puro estilo Granger que 'mami dice que si dejas a Heber colgando de cabeza la sangre se le subirá al cerebro y le puede causar algún daño' y contarles una historia muy interesante y bastante modificada, Fred subió las escaleras a su habitación, con una charola con el desayuno, seguido por sus hijos.

La puerta se abrió, Hermione escuchaba los pasos de tres personas, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto sintió como dos pequeñas personas se lanzaban sobre la cama.

-¡Mami! –gritaron Frida y Heber abrazando a su madre, Hermione se incorporó con una sonrisa y sus hijos volvieron a abrazarla-. ¡Mami, feliz día!

-Gracias –respondió Hermione besando la cabeza de ambos, miro a Fred que aun sostenía la charola con el desayuno y sonreía abiertamente-. ¿Tú lo preparaste?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un elfo? Claro que yo lo hice –contesto Fred, los niños se bajaron de la cama y el pelirrojo aprovecho para dejar la charola en la mesita de Hermione e inclinándose para besarla- Feliz día, amor.

-Esto se ve delicioso –mintió Hermione viendo la charola, Fred había hecho un intento de tocino frito, pero se le había quemado, los huevos que intentaban ser estrellados parecían revueltos, el pan tostado y el zumo de naranja eran lo que se veían sin daño alguno.

-Se ve asqueroso –dijo Fred sacando una flor y poniéndosela a Hermione en frente, la castaña sonrió-. Si falta alguna flor en el jardín, no fui yo.

-¡Papi nos contó una historia! –exclamo Frida, aventándose en la cama nuevamente seguida de Heber.

-¡Si, nos contaba sobre una guerrera que tenía tu nombre!

-¿De verdad? –pregunto la castaña mirando a sus hijos y luego a Fred, el pelirrojo se hizo el despistado.

-¡Sí! –confirmo Frida, como si su madre no creyera que una guerrera pudiera tener su nombre.

-La historia decía que la guerrera Hermione entraba a un banco –comenzó Heber.

-¡En compañía de sus dos soldaditos!

-¡Eran sus amigos! –corrigió Heber, Frida le ignoro.

-Y que asaltaban una cámara de alta seguridad…

-¡Custodiada por un dragón!

-¡Y que luego lo liberaban!

-Y escapaban volando en el…

-¡Y luego la guerrera lo mataba!

-¡Y se lo comía!

-Por eso ahora la guerrera…

-¡Es invencible!

-¿Con que se comía al dragón? –pregunto Hermione riendo mirando a Fred.

-¿Qué puedo decir, cariño? Soy bueno contando historias.

-Y vaya que lo eres –dijo Hermione tomando el zumo de naranja.

-¡Mami!, ¿es cierto que tú y papi este día contactaran a los duendes para que nos traigan un hermanito? –pregunto Heber. Hermione escupió el poco jugo que aún le quedaba y ahogándose, Frida se apresuró a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras Fred se reía entre dientes.

-¿Eso haremos? –pregunto a su esposo.

-¡Y todo el día! –dijo Heber moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, con energía.

-¿Todo el día? –Hermione miro a Fred con los ojos muy abiertos. Fred se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo.

-Es posible que los duendes no respondan a nuestro llamado. Hay que ser insistentes.

-¿Por eso todo el día intentaran contactarlos? –pregunto Frida curiosa.

-¡Yo quiero que sea un niño! –dijo Heber.

-¡No! ¡Niña!

-¡Niño!

-¡Niña!

-¿Qué les parecen otros gemelos como ustedes? –les interrumpió Fred con cabeza sobre la de Hermione, la castaña abrió los ojos alarmada cuando sus hijos gritaron un 'Si' llenos de emoción y salían de la habitación.

-Fred, ¿otro hijo? –pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Hijos –le corrigió el pelirrojo besándole en mejilla.

-No sé si…

-Piénsalo –Fred se levantó-. Las mañanas del día de madres serán lo doble que esto.

-¿Y más historias?

-Puede que sí, y contadas por tus cuatro bebes.

-Los niños regresaran por la tarde –dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

-No si George y Luna se los llevan a dar un paseo por ahí –Fred se levantó de la cama, beso Hermione-. Entonces tu yo escribiremos a esos gruñones duendes todo el día –le hizo un gesto insinuativo con las cejas, mordiéndose el labio y Hermione intento contener un suspiro.

-Fred –le llamo la castaña cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¿Si?

-No intentes cocinar nuevamente –le dijo Hermione mirando el tocino quemado.

-Lo intentare el próximo año, hermosa, tal vez lo haga mejor –Fred le guiño el ojo y se marchó.

Hermione dejo el tocino en el plato y suspiro. Esperaba que Fred bromeara con eso de los gemelos, cuatro cabezas corriendo por la casa volviéndola loca era demasiado. Y no es que se quejara de la vida que llevaba, amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos, amaba ser madre.

_[N/A] Frida y Heber lml los niños de 'el otro final' sip, ame a estos pequeños :'D esto solo salio asi de la nada xD me imagino que asi esta festejando Hermione este dia LOL xD o asi fue su mañana, mas bien._

_Muchas gracias por leer :D no se olviden de su comentario(L' me animan y asim c: _

_PS si alguien es madre y esta leyendo esto: Felicidades! Tómalo como un regalo :D_

_PS2 yo tengo un perrito D: eso me convierte en madre :D _


End file.
